


Shaggy Rugs and Teasing Warlocks

by Orcish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, First Time, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wants to redecorate and Alec likes the new rug. Sequel to Everything Golden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaggy Rugs and Teasing Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't read the books, so everything is based on the TV series and whatever tidbits I've learned elsewhere.

They were curled up on Magnus’ new couch together; Magnus’ head on Alec’s chest, and his arms wrapped around the warlock. A movie was playing on the TV, but neither of them was paying much attention; this was the first time in days that they could spend more than a few moments together. 

Alec had been busy at the institute, but the real reason they hadn’t seen much of each other was the warlock. Magnus had been spooked by the magic drug incident and determined to stop it from happening ever again. He focused his attention to finding the perpetrator and everyone involved in the manufacturing and distributing of the drug, only checking with Alec through his phone and sometimes through Izzy that everything was okay. He didn’t mention that that was what he was doing, of course, but that was one thing Alec didn’t need Izzy to explain to him. 

Alec didn’t know what Magnus had done to the man who drugged Alec, and wasn’t certain that he wanted to. They had gotten word about a massive magical explosion and when they investigated it, they found Magnus next to the ruins of a massive building, surrounded by several bound downworlders and mundanes who had no memory of the last few hours. The man who had drugged Alec was nowhere to be seen, but Magnus’ satisfied look suggested that he had been found. Alec decided not to bring it up, but felt a little giddy that Magnus cared so much about him. 

After the perpetrators had been caught, Magnus had calmed down and invited Alec to help him redecorate. Alec had tried to explain that he had been joking when he declared the old couch unsuitable for cuddling, but gave in to the warlock’s whims when Magnus insisted. After several talks with Izzy about what happened and how Magnus reacted to it, he was fairly certain that the real reason Magnus wanted to be rid of the couch was that it reminded him of the drugged sex incident. It made Magnus feel helpless and enraged that he couldn’t help Alec without assaulting him. No reassurances from Alec changed how the warlock felt about the incident, but the capturing of the perpetrators gave Magnus enough closure that he could move on. 

It had taken them an hour of debate, but they had finally decided on a comfortable and wide couch in dark purple. Magnus had redecorated the rest of his apartment to match it and Alec found the new, plush rug in front of the couch very distracting; he had tested the fluffy deep-pile rug with his hand and it felt so soft, he couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like against more of his bare skin. Alec blushed when Magnus caught him caressing the rug, but the warlock only smiled at him and suggested a movie. They had started the movie sitting side by side, their thighs pressed together, but it didn’t take long for them to migrate into the corner of the couch, with Alec holding Magnus in a position very similar to the after-sex cuddle during the drug incident. 

As if he realized what Alec was thinking of, Magnus looked up at him with a teasing glint to his eye. 

“Is this couch more comfortable to lounge on like this, Alexander?” 

“I guess,” Alec said. “The old one came with more kisses though.” 

Magnus smiled at him. “Well, we can’t have that. Pucker up, Alexander.” 

The warlock shifted to press an exaggeratedly loud kiss on his lips and Alec giggled into it. 

“I love you, dork,” he said with a fond smile. 

Magnus lifted his eyebrows. “I’ll have you know that I am a very wise and powerful warlock and you would be wise to show me some respect, or I just might have to put you into your place, my dear shadowhunter.” 

“Oh, and how do you propose to do that?” Alec teased, his heartbeat picking up. 

“Like this,” Magnus spoke and tickled Alec’s side, making him cry out and squirm. “Or like this.” Magnus attacked Alec’s neck, blowing loud kisses. “Or maybe like this,” Magnus spoke and grabbed Alec’s hands, pressing them to the couch on each side of his head. 

Alec froze, and his lips parted. His heart pounded as he and Magnus stared at each other, both remembering the last time they were in a position similar to this. He could see the moment Magnus started to retreat and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Maybe you _should _show me my place.”__

Magnus stilled, his glamoured eyes staring at Alec, and took an unsteady breath. Alec closed his eyes and very deliberately, slowly, bared his neck to the warlock. 

Magnus drew in a heavy breath. “Alexander,” he started, but didn’t seem to find the words. 

“Yes,” Alec spoke, his cheeks burning, and turned to look at Magnus again. His glamour was flickering. “Teach me to respect you. Show me my place.” 

Magnus’ slit pupils dilated and he pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips, hands tightening around Alec’s wrists. 

“Are you sure you want this, Alexander,” he asked, his eyes intense. 

Alec’s pulse was pounding in his ears as he replied: “Y-yes, Magnus. Please.” 

Instead of Magnus pressing closer like Alec wanted, Magnus pulled back and released his wrists. Alec reached to pull him back, but a single “no” from the warlock’s lips stilled him. 

“If we’re going to do this – if you really want to play like this – then we need to set some rules,” Magnus explained. 

Alec groaned, wanting nothing more than to pull Magnus back, but agreed. He remembered all too well how Magnus had reacted to being forced to assault Alec when he was drugged, and knew that the warlock needed the security of the rules to make sure that he was not hurting Alec. 

They sat up and switched off the TV, and spent half an hour talking. They set basic rules and safe words and went over the traffic light system, and discussed what Alec was willing to try now, leaving further discussion for later. Alec expected the talk to dwindle his erection, but when Magnus gave him one of his precious genuine smiles, he wanted nothing more than to bow down and allow the warlock to take the reins. 

The talk left Alec nervous, and excited, and with great affection towards the warlock. He felt loved and secure and thankful that Magnus cared about him so much. 

When Magnus brushed a hand against Alec’s cheek, Alec leaned into it and smiled. Magnus followed the touch with a kiss to his other cheek and then to his lips, and Alec allowed Magnus’ tongue entrance. They kissed for a moment, soft and slow, before Magnus gently pushed him back. Alec watched as Magnus slowly moved to straddle him, the warlock’s slim fingers reaching for his hands and pushing them up, so Magnus could hold him in place while they kissed – his hands pinning Alec’s wrists into the couch and his weight holding Alec’s hips down. 

Alec tried to grind against him, but Magnus pulled back and tutted at him. “Not yet, Alexander, have patience.” 

Alec groaned, but stilled. Magnus smiled down at him and Alec wanted to kiss the smile. 

“Good boy, that’s it,” Magnus said and Alec’s breath hitched. 

Magnus bent to kiss him again, slowly and deeply, and trailed small kisses to Alec’s ear. His breath tickled when he whispered how good Alec was for him, how it pleased him to see Alec’s beautiful surrender, and Alec shook underneath him, his arousal peaking from just the words and the hands pinning his wrists. 

“Could I make you come by just talking, my sweet Alexander?” Magnus asked, and ground his hips down. “If I told you how beautiful you are when you respond to my touch, how kissing you feels like coming home, all the things I want to do to you. I want to make you feel good, Alexander. Make you _mine _.”__

Alec’s head fell back and he twisted to bare his neck more. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, Mags, _please _.”__

Alec cried out when Magnus’ mouth latched onto his neck and licked and sucked hard. He knew that it would bruise and the thought only made him harder. His arms trembled in Magnus’ hold. 

Magnus pulled back, grinding his hips down again before letting go of Alec’s wrists. 

“I believe that I owe you a backrub,” the warlock said, and it took Alec a moment to understand the words. “Remove your shirt and jeans and get down onto the rug. Leave your underwear on.” 

The loss of the body heat made Alec whimper, but he followed the order, shakily sitting up and struggling to get his shirt off while the warlock watched him intently. 

“I still like what I see,” Magnus grinned, reminding Alec of that day many weeks ago when Alec had chosen to workout shirtless, knowing that Magnus would be visiting. 

Alec dropped the shirt and smiled at the warlock, unbuttoning his jeans. He blushed when he wiggled to get them down, but Magnus’ approving look gave him the courage to go on, until the jeans were around his ankles. Alec’s erection was tenting his underwear and he wanted to touch it to get some release. He didn’t. 

Magnus smiled and spoke again. “Onto the rug, Alexander,” he reminded Alec. “I want to get my hands all over you.” 

The warlock pushed the coffee table back with a wave of his hand, giving Alec good space to lie down and to try to find a position in which his erection didn’t bother him too much. The rug was soft against his front and he groaned, regretting letting Magnus know how much he liked the shaggy rug. If the warlock teased him too much, he would explode. 

“That’s it, my sweet boy,” Magnus spoke. “You are so good for me.” 

Alec turned his head to watch as Magnus slowly, teasingly unbuttoned his designer jeans and pushed them down, baring nicely shaped legs. Alec bit his lip and couldn’t help an involuntary thrust against the rug, but his hips were seized and held in place by a force – Magnus’ magic. He tried to struggle against it, but couldn’t, and he was panting when Magnus pulled the hem of his shirt up. The lack of a bellybutton startled him, even with him knowing of it beforehand, and his old prejudices reminded him that this was a downworlder. He brushed the thought away and focused on Magnus, the caring and loving man he _chose _, and watched as more skin was revealed. He ached to taste the perky nipples, but couldn’t get a word out because Magnus’ soft smile distracted him.__

“Give me a colour, Alexander,” the older man spoke softly and Alec turned his head to rest on his arms. 

“Green,” he managed to whisper. 

Just a moment after a weight settled on Alec’s ass. He tried to push back against it, but was unable to move his hips. A spicy scent spread into the air and wet hands touched his back, rubbing oil into it. Magnus must have removed his rings, too; the hands rubbing Alec felt soft and were gentle in their movements. Magnus knead his shoulders and back, working out the kinks until Alec was relaxed and compliant under the warlock. He felt like he was swallowed by the softness of the rug. 

Magnus’ hands were soothing. He spoke softly, telling Alec of the muscles he was loosening as he worked on them. Alec missed most of the words, focused on feeling and the comforting murmur of Magnus’ voice. 

Magnus took special care with his arms and hands, rubbing the oil carefully into calluses created by years of archery practice, and kissed each palm before setting them down. He lifted up for a moment so he could turn around and continue his work on Alec’s legs. The spicy scent was strong in the air and heightened Alec’s arousal, but also relaxed him. He sighed, content. 

When Magnus finished with Alec’s legs, he got off and kneeled next to Alec. He brushed a hand over the waistband of Alec’s boxers and the force keeping him in place let go. Alec managed to lift his boneless body enough for Magnus to pull his underwear down, and he groaned when his hard and leaking cock touched the soft rug. 

“Mags, please,” he begged. 

“Shh, darling, I’m here,” Magnus spoke. “Let me take care of you.” 

Magnus’ bare legs straddled his thighs again and the wet hands touched his ass. Magnus caressed him lightly before taking a firmer grip and kneading his ass. The warlock’s fingers brushed teasingly into his cleft and against his balls. 

“Please,” he gasped, and Magnus leaned forward, pressing his clothed erection against Alec’s bare bottom. 

“Patience, darling,” Magnus whispered into his ear. “You are doing so well. I am proud of you.” 

Alec’s hands clenched, clawing at the thick rug, but he stilled underneath the older man, trusting Magnus to take care of him. 

Magnus kissed his shoulder before he got up and ordered Alec to turn on his back. Alec hesitated, but complied, his face heating up as he revealed his hard cock to Magnus’ eyes. The warlock’s gaze was hungry when it roamed over him and Alec parted his thighs instinctively. Magnus’ eyes flashed yellow before he regained control. 

As Alec watched, Magnus pushed down his underwear and bared all of himself to Alec’s eyes for the first time. He was slim and his skin seemed smooth, and he had a trail of hair leading to where the bellybutton should have been. 

“It’s one of my warlock marks,” Magnus spoke when he saw where Alec was looking. 

He rubbed the spot, hesitant and a little nervous, and Alec felt his affection overwhelm him. 

“You’re perfect,” he smiled softly and lifted his hands in surrender. 

Magnus’ smile was blinding and he kneeled down, hovering over Alec. 

“Thank you, darling,” he whispered and pecked Alec’s lips. “Will you let me bind your hands?” 

“Yes,” Alec spoke, stretching upwards. 

Magnus sat onto Alec’s thighs, the skin-on-skin contact making Alec bite his lips and push his hips up. Magnus wiggled his fingers and leather cuffs appeared, binding Alec’s wrists together. A chain attached them into a leg of the table. Alec tested the binding and found it firm and the table unmovable; his cock twitched at the flash of helplessness. Magnus laughed. 

“You are perfect, my little shadowhunter,” he spoke. “Beautiful, fierce and so gorgeous when you submit to me.” 

Alec loved the feeling of being at Magnus’ mercy. He lay there, watching the warlock work. Magnus trailed his oiled hands all over Alec’s chest and arms, easing his tension and exciting him further with his touches. When Magnus leaned forward to kiss Alec, their cocks touched and Alec groaned. Magnus moved against him teasingly before lifting off so he could turn around. The new position revealed his firm bottom and Alec’s breathing stuttered. As Magnus started to rub Alec’s legs, ignoring his groin – the bastard – Alec stared at Magnus’ balls and ass, imagining licking and sucking at them. 

Magnus moved back and straddled Alec’s stomach higher so he could reach Alec’s thighs. Alec fought his bindings, needing to touch Magnus, but they held, and he surrendered with a groan. Magnus rubbed his dick against Alec’s stomach. 

“Spread your legs, Alexander, let me in,” Magnus spoke and Alec’s thighs fell wider even as he moaned at the words. “Good darling, that’s it.” 

Magnus’ slick fingers caressed Alec’s balls softly before trailing behind them. Magnus teased his rim lightly and Alec loved it, but Magnus’ cock was right there in front of him and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Magnus, let me taste you,” he begged. 

Magnus paused for a moment before continuing. He pushed a finger against the rim, getting the very tip inside. 

“Tell me how much you want it, Alexander.” 

“I- I want, need, I need you Magnus. I can’t – I can’t take this. Please, Magnus, I need you.” 

Magnus pushed the finger deeper, getting the whole tip inside. 

“Magnus, please! I need it, I need you, _please_ ,” he nearly sobbed. 

Magnus pulled his fingertip out and slowly turned so he was facing Alec, his cock teasingly close to Alec’s lips. 

“Can you do it with your hands bound, baby boy?” Magnus asked. “I will try not to choke you.” 

“Yes, please,” Alec begged, and Magnus leaned forward. 

The tip of Magnus’ cock barely touched Alec’s lips before his tongue was pushing out to meet it. Alec groaned when the salty taste hit his mouth. Magnus’ cock felt smooth against his tongue and he lapped at it happily where he could reach. 

Magnus shuffled closer and the tip of his cock pushed between Alec’s lips. Alec pursed his lips and sucked on it, trying to get it in deeper, but Magnus would not budge. He strained against the bindings, wanting to grab Magnus’ hips and pull them closer, but he was completely at Magnus’ mercy. He could only lay there and take it when Magnus slowly pushed deeper, feeding Alec more of his cock. 

“Okay?” Magnus asked when he was halfway in. 

Alec hummed in response and Magnus groaned, twitching his hips and sinking in deeper. Alec sucked sloppily and enjoyed the feel of Magnus in his mouth. His own cock was standing up hard enough to beat in a few nails, leaking. 

Magnus started to thrust slowly and Alec focused on breathing while he allowed Magnus to use his mouth. Magnus never pushed in too deep and Alec wondered what it would be like to choke on his cock – deciding to ask Magnus if they could try it some time. Not in this position, though – Alec wanted to be able to pull back, if needed. 

His jaw was starting to hurt when Magnus finally pulled back. He bent to kiss Alec’s bruised lips. 

“My perfect boy,” Magnus spoke. “You made me feel so good, Alexander. Now I want to make you feel good,” Magnus said, brushing Alec’s hair. “Turn around for me, baby.” 

Alec did, with Magnus’ help; Magnus even helped him get his cock into a comfortable position. 

Alec spread his legs in anticipation, but still startled when he felt Magnus’ hands pull his cheeks apart. He shook when the warlock’s tongue licked at his pucker. Magnus chuckled. 

Slowly, Magnus worked his tongue past the tight rim, until Alec was squeezing around him. His blue-nailed hands gripped Alec’s ass as he fucked his tongue deeper. Alec breathed heavily, letting out small whimpers, and clenched his bound hands, legs trembling. 

The first finger made Alec shudder and by the second he was moving back to meet the fingers and the tongue teasing the rim. Magnus was very careful when he pushed in the third slick finger and ignored Alec’s pleading for more. 

“Magnus _please_ ,” Alec sobbed, and the warlock finally stilled. 

Magnus pulled his fingers out and kissed Alec’s bottom. 

“Give me a light, baby,” he asked, and it took Alec a while to understand. 

“G-green,” he stammered. “Please, Mags!” 

There was a rustle of what Alec presumed was a condom and then Magnus was pushing his legs wider. 

“Are you sure about this, Alec?” Magnus asked, and Alec groaned. 

“Yes! Fuck me! Magnus p-please, stop teasing,” Alec begged. 

Hands pulled his cheeks apart and Magnus rubbed against him. Then one of the hands let go and something touched his pucker. Magnus pushed in slowly, stretching Alec’s rim wider until the head of his cock slipped in. He paused for a moment, allowing Alec a moment to adjust to the burn, before thrusting in deeper. 

When Magnus’ balls were resting against Alec’s and his cock was deep inside, he bent to kiss Alec’s shoulder. 

“You feel so good around me, Alexander – so warm and tight. Thank you for giving me this.” 

Alec couldn’t speak, but he squeezed around Magnus, making the warlock groan. 

Slowly, Magnus pulled back and pushed back in, rubbing Alec from the inside. Alec had a hysterical moment where he wondered, if this was part of the backrub, too, before Magnus hit something inside him and his whole world became focused on Magnus’ cock moving inside him and his voice speaking softly to Alec’s ear. 

Magnus bit Alec’s ear lightly and thrust harder, making Alec’s hips and cock slide against the soft rug. The cuffs gripped his wrists firmly and Magnus was a warm weight on his back. Magnus slid a hand under him to tease one of his nipples and Alec pushed his hips against the invading cock, needing more. 

The sudden pain in his scalp when Magnus pulled at his hair made him cry out and bare his neck, allowing Magnus to suck on it. The warlock’s thrusts became frantic and the hand not pulling at Alec’s hair gripped his cock and pulled it in time with the thrusts. 

It didn’t take many strokes for Alec to come. His release pulled Magnus into orgasm, his hips stuttering, and the warlock collapsed onto Alec’s back, the grip in his hair loosening. They breathed heavily, aftershocks of the orgasms running through them, until Magnus finally pulled out and moved enough to land on the rug next to Alec, allowing him to breathe properly. A wave of his hand and the bindings disappeared, and Alec wasted no time in pulling the warlock into his arms. 

They kissed sloppily and Alec rested his cheek against the older man’s wild hair. 

“I think we made a mess of your rug,” he laughed. 

“I have magic for that,” Magnus responded dryly, and Alec giggled, strangely giddy. 

“How are you feeling? Are you sore?” The warlock asked. 

Alec wiggled a little and winced. “Yes. And I could use some water – I’m parched.” 

“Anything for you, my dear boy,” Magnus said and conjured a glass. “Perhaps next time I should ride you – to give your cute bottom a break.” 

Alec nearly dropped the glass, but Magnus steadied it with his magic and ignored Alec’s flaming face. The cool water soothed his throat and Magnus vanished the glass when he was done. He pulled the warlock closer, entwining their legs, and enjoyed the soft kiss Magnus pressed against his neck. 

“You have quite the hickey on your neck, Alexander,” Magnus said. “I may have gone a little overboard with it.” 

“Mmm, I like it,” Alec spoke into Magnus’ hair. He didn’t mind being marked as Magnus’. 

They cuddled there for a moment longer before Alec found the courage to ask what had been bothering him. 

“What happened to the man who drugged me? He was not among the ones we captured at the factory.” 

Magnus was silent for a while and Alec was starting to regret ruining the moment when he spoke. 

“Let’s just say that somewhere in Scotland there’s a piggery with a new floor for the pigs to walk and poo on.” 

Alec burst into laughter, relieved and just happy to be there with the man he loved. He held Magnus and decided that they could cuddle a while longer before hitting the shower. This was where he belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone I know has a rug like that. It kind of feels like the really soft plushies, but only with longer pile. I am determined to get a rug like that one day.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you catch any horrifying abuse of grammar, please let me know so can let it out of its misery.


End file.
